


Parasite

by Chatmalowe



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, humain! venom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatmalowe/pseuds/Chatmalowe
Summary: Pour Eddie, Venom était tout d'abord un parasite.





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sur ff.net, j'en suis bien l'auteur, pas d'inquietude ;)
> 
> Bon, je sais pas si cette Os va être bien accueilli, vu que l'idée de base est un peu bizarre, et que je me base uniquement sur le film. Donc désolé pour tout les fans de Venom que ma fiction pourrait désappointer, j'ai juste écrit ça pour le fun, l'idée met venu en sortant de la salle de ciné après avoir vu le film.
> 
> Donc voila le speech, je préfère prévenir d'avance: comme je trouvait bizarre qu'il puisse exister une quelconque romance ou bromance entre un monstre gluant noir extraterrestre et un humain bizarre, j'ai tout simplement humanisé ce cher Venom. Je m'excuse d'avance si il est OOC, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux !

Pour Eddie, Venom était tout d'abord un parasite. Il n'avait jamais demandé à l'avoir comme colocataire, il s'était imposé dans son appartement et avait commencé à foutre le bordel dans sa vie.

Il l'avait trouvé un matin sur la parvis de sa porte, l'autre avait simplement grogné « j'accepte l'annonce » et avait forcé le passage et ouvert le frigo. Eddie n'avait jamais posté d'annonce pour chercher un colloc', mais il avait eu beau le dire à Venom, celui ci n'avait pas écouté, et son appartement est devenu leur appartement.

Si Venom avait été une colocataire agréable et serviable ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais il était tous sauf ça bien sure. Il été désagréable, irritant, et avait la fâcheuse manie de dévaliser le frigo sans racheter de la nourriture.

Quant à son caractère… En soit, Venom n'était pas mauvais. Il était compliqué. Il voulait toujours avoir raisons et savait tout mieux qu'Eddie, voulait tout contrôler et n'écoutait jamais. Mais il était aussi drôle et un ami admirable quant il le voulait, et adorait donner des conseils en amour.

Les premiers jours de cohabitation avait été difficile. Eddie voulait qu'il fiche le camps et le laisse tranquille, Venom voulait rester. Deux têtes de mules dans un même studio aurait pu faire la situation dégénérer si Venom ne faisait pas 10 kilo de muscle de plus qu'Eddie.

Puis de pire ennemie ils étaient doucement passé à ami. Eddie n'avait pas compris comment et pourquoi, et quand il avait posé la question Venom avait juste dit « j'ai été un loser aussi », après cette reflexion il n'avait pas su si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Enfaite Venom c'était révélé être un colocataire pas si désagréable. Si il restait toujours le gros problème de nourriture, il s'était révélé être plutôt utile. Lorsqu'ils partaient faire les courses, sa taille imposante avait l'avantage de faire fuir les racailles des quartiers, les laissant tranquillement faire leurs marchés. Et même si ses recommandations amoureuses n'était pas toujours bonne, Eddie avait pu, grace à lui, se réconcilier avec son ex.

Le frigo restait néanmoins une source de conflit incessant, Venom mangeais comme dix, et le réfrigérateur devait être remplis quand il avait faim (soit très souvent), auquel cas il devenait colérique. Eddie savait que dans ces moments là Venom aurait pu manger tout ce qui pourrait lui tomber sous la main, que ce soit un reste de viande pourris, des plats congelés ou même un humain (il l'avait vu saliver en le regardant la dernière fois). C'est pour cette raison qu'il faisait sorte qu'il reste toujours quelque chose à manger dans la maison.

Venom était scientifique, il travaillait dans un centre de recherche spacial à quelque kilomètre de la ville. Il gagnait bien sa vie, et le journaliste s'était toujours demandé se qu'il faisait dans son appartement miteux, mais il payait sa part de loyer alors bon, il ne posa pas la question.

Et physiquement il n'était pas si mal non plus. Il avait un coté bad boy qui faisait craquer les filles, et son corps musclé ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Si il avait eu plus de manière, Eddie était sure qu'il aurait déjà une femme, trois enfants et un chien (labrador bien sure). Mais après plusieurs mois de cohabitation il s'était rendu compte que cette vision de famille idyllique était tous simplement impossible avec Venom, parce que les rares fois où Venom semblait montrer un semblant de desire était quand il était entrain de lui mater le cul.

Il n'était pas discret en plus.

Et plus le temps passait et plus cela arrivait.

La premiere fois qu'il l'ait remarqué c'est quand il était entrain de faire la cuisine. Venom était derriere lui, avachit sur une chaise, attendant son assiette. Lors ce qu'il s'était retourné pour lui demander si il voulait plus de sauce, il avait surpris le regard persistant de son colocataire. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était la nourriture qu'il fixais, mais après un temps de reflexion il s'était rendu compte son regard était plus bas que le plan de travail.

Le nombre de fois où Eddie avait intercepté ce regard était passé de 3, à 5, puis 10... après il avait arrêté de compter. Que ce soit à la maison, dans la rue, en marchant ou en parlant, Venom semblait vraiment absorbé par son fessier. Tellement que finalement il en avait eu marre, et après l'avoir prit une fois de plus sur le fait, il s'était retourné vivement et lui avait demandé pourquoi il le matait.

"Tu es sexuellement attirant" lui avait simplement répondu Venom, avec un regard "t'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?". Eddie avait tourné au rouge tomate, mi-en colère mi- gêné par la désinvolture de son coloc'.

Il n'avait pas réussi à le regarder dans les yeux les trois jours qui suivirent.

Venom avait rigolé et l'avait traité de pucelle, mais n'avais pas pour autant arrêté. Il avait au contraire décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

C'est ainsi qu'Eddie c'était retrouvé plaqué contre le canapé par Venom.

Bouche contre bouche dans un baiser violent.

Avec une certaine partie de l'anatomie dure contre sa cuisse.

Et bizarrement il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Peut être parce qu'il était inférieur en force, peut être parce que Venom n'était pas si moche à regarder, peut être que cette scene s'infiltrait dans ces rêves depuis déjà quelque jours, ou peut être même qu'il avait fini par un peu l'apprécier au final, un peu plus qu'en simple colocataire.

Il avait répondu au baiser et laissé les mains de Venom aller sous son T shirt, il s'est agrippé à lui quand il l'avait transporté dans la chambre pour l'étendre sur ses draps, avait gémit quand la langue de Venom parcourait son corps avec délice, crié son nom quand il était entré en lui et s'était tellement cassé la voix à chacun de ses va et vient qu'il n'avait pu que lâcher un grognement étouffé quand l'orgasme les avait fauché.

Plus tard, il enfoui sous la couette et serré dans les bras chaud de son amant.

"Parasite..."

"Mon parasite"

"Ferme ta gueule et dors, à moi que tu en veuille encore ?"

Pour Eddie, Venom était tout d'abord un parasite. Il squattait sa chambre tout les soirs, vidait son frigo, était d'une humeur massacrante quand la nourriture manquait, passait la journée à essayé de le plaquer sur n'importe quelle surface pour une séance de sexe, ne nettoyait jamais la cuisine, grognait sur les voisins, et quand il ne travaillait pas il s'amusait à effrayer les délinquants du quartier.

Alors oui il était un parasite, mais pour rien au monde il l'aurait laissé à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que Venom était son parasite.


End file.
